An assessment of language skills can be objective or subjective based on the type of assessment. For objective assessments, a set of predetermined test questions are provided to a user to determine their knowledge language. This type of assessment process may lack clarification of which portions of the language the user is underperforming. For subjective assessments, the scalability of this type of assessment is limited to the number of users that are able to provide the questions to the users answering the questions.
When attempting to implement the assessment on a machine, the users answering the questions interact differently with the machines than they would with questions provided in a face-to-face environment. The scoring of the assessment may change. Additionally, these machines are often implemented in a poorly networked environment that may affect the assessment and data-gathering with unintended consequences.